Burning Desire
by JacobBella4Ever175
Summary: She wrapped her hands around his throat, knowing that this was the only way to end this because he was always going to need this…and she was always going to want it. (Warning: PWP. Basically, just an excuse for me to have Bella and Jacob get down anywhere and everywhere that I can think of.)
1. Chapter 1

**Burning Desire**

 **Summary: She wrapped her hands around his throat, knowing the only way to end this because he was always going to need this…and she was always going to want it.**

 **Warning: PWP. Basically, just an excuse for me to have Bella and Jacob get down anywhere and everywhere that I can think of.**

 **Chapter one: Need**

 _"Fuck me," I whispered, giving him permission, taking him into my flesh, a soft invitation to madness."_  
 _― Emme Rollins, Dear Rockstar_

* * *

It had been 175 days since Edward had dumped her and moved away with his family. At first, Bella had been depressed but through his steady support and friendship, Jacob had managed to help her pull through. Time began to move along much more quickly now; school, work, and Jacob though not necessarily in that order. It created a neat and effortless pattern to follow.

And Charlie got his wish: Bella was not miserable over Edward anymore.

Now she had a different reason to mope.

Bella laid on her bed, staring at her phone with a depressed sigh.

It had been 18 days since Bella had seen Jacob.

They had gone to see a movie, it was supposed to be a group thing with friends from school, but Jessica was busy, Quil was grounded, Angela and Mike were sick, and Ben just didn't feel like coming, so it ended up being just her and Jacob. She could not say she was disappointed though. Jacob was her best friend and she preferred hanging out with him than anyone else.

They ended up watching a cheesy horror film and having an enjoyable time…until Jacob tried to hold her hand afterward and she pulled away, which lead to a deep conversation about their feelings.

 _Jacob's hands were cupping her face, his lips hovering inches away from hers, and she was just about to close the gap herself before Jacob suddenly let go of her with a pained look on his face, turning his back to her._

 _"_ _Are you all right?" Bella asked, reaching out to touch him and Jacob flinched, avoiding her eyes when she stepped in front of him._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Bella, but I need to go home," Jacob blurted, his voice strained._

 _He started to walk away, and Bella called his name._

 _He paused._

 _"_ _You…You're not mad at me, are you?" Bella questioned, confused._

 _"_ _No," Jacob was panting, "I'm starting to feel a little strange,"_

 _"_ _Let me drive you home, then," Bella said._

 _"_ _No!" Jacob snapped, and Bella took a step back, "I mean…"_

 _Jacob was trembling, and Bella hesitantly moved closer._

 _"_ _You know that I would never hurt you, right?" Jacob said, and she put her hand on his back._

 _At her touch, Jacob let out a pained groan, before shrugging her off._

 _"_ _I really think I'd better go home now," he said, shrugging her hand off and practically running out the door._

 _"_ _Wait!" Bella ran after him, but when she got outside, he was gone._

Bella sighed again, checking her cell for messages.

She thought of their last phone conversation, 24 hours after his disappearing act at the theater.

 _"_ _Hello?" Jacob's voice was broken, cracking._

 _"_ _You sound horrible," Bella could hear his breathing hitch, "Are you sick?"_

 _"_ _I feel horrible," he whispered._

 _"_ _You'll get better soon," Bella promised, "Is it the stomach flu?"_

 _"_ _No. This…This is something else." Jacob's breathing was getting heavier in her ear._

 _"_ _What's wrong with you?"_

 _"_ _Everything," he whispered. "Every part of me hurts."_

 _She could practically feel his pain through the phone._

 _"_ _What can I do, Jake? What can I bring you?"_

 _Jacob groaned._

 _"_ _Jake?"_

 _"_ _I want to see you." he sounded anguished, "I want to see you so bad."_

 _"_ _I'll stop by later with soup and—,"_

 _"_ _No, you can't come here," he said, quickly and Bella could hear a rustling sound as if he was moving around, "I'll call you and let you know when you can come down again,"_

 _"_ _Jacob?"_

 _"_ _I've got to go," he said with a sudden urgency._

 _"_ _Jacob?"_

 _"_ _Bella," he whispered her name and then all she heard was the dial tone._

That was the last time she heard from him. She had tried calling and even drove down there a few times, but Billy always intercepted her before she could see Jacob. She was going a little mad.

She needed to see Jacob. She needed to know he was all right and here his voice. She yearned for his carefree laugh and his infectious grin. She needed his warm hand around her cold fingers.

She fell asleep with her phone clutched in her hand and woke up to a dark shadow standing in her corner. She jumped, thinking it was Edward, reaching for her lamp.

"Don't," a familiar voice begged, and Bella froze, "Please,"

"Jake?" she rubbed her eye with her fist, "What's going on?"

Jacob said nothing, and Bella turned her lamp on.

She gasped.

Jacob was sweating, his face flushed red, and he was trembling.

"What's wrong?" she got out of bed, running over to him.

"Please, make it stop," he begged, and she reached out, taking his hand in hers.

His skin was burning hot like he was sick with a fever.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"They can't help me," Jacob's hand tightened around hers, not painfully, "I need you,"

"Whatever you need," Bella assured him, and Jacob's eyes snapped up to meet hers, his pupils blown.

"I need you,"

Bella placed her free hand on his forehead and he quivered.

"It hurts," he whimpered, "…need you so much."

"I'm here," she said, running her fingers through his hair, "Tell me what's wrong,"

"I can't…17 days…It hurts," he was mumbling to himself.

"What hurts?"

Jacob's arms suddenly wrapped around her and she could feel something hard against her thigh. Her eyes widened, and she pushed Jacob away. He didn't fight, hunching over, panting.

"What's wrong with you?" she growled, "Is this some kind of prank,"

Jacob didn't answer, eyes wet with pain as they met hers.

"Seriously, Jake," Bella threw her hands up, "We're going to the hospital,"

"No," Jacob grabbed her arm, "Please…It's been…hard."

"That's a natural reflex."

"…for 17 days!" Jacob gasped out and Bella's mouth fell open.

"What?"

"I've tried everything! Everything!" Jacob sounded hysterical, "I went to the hospital. I drank old Quil's medicine. I even tried poking it with a needle. It won't go down!"

"Well, what can I do?" Bella asked, and Jacob started walking towards her.

"I need you…you're the only one…I can feel it!"

Bella backed away and Jacob kept coming until she fell back on the bed.

"Stop!" Bella shouted, and Jacob blinked, seeming to snap out of his trance.

"Oh, god, Bella," Jacob looked horrified, "I'm so sorry!"

He turned away from her and opened her bedroom door.

"Wait!" Bella cried, sitting up and Jacob paused.

He turned back to her, looking ashamed of himself.

"Don't go." Bella said, "Just…talk to me."

Bella expected Jacob to sit next to her, but instead, he sat on the floor, his back against the wall, staying as far away from her as he could. Bella wanted to tell him that he was being silly, then she saw the way his hands were shaking. She decided not to push him.

Apparently, it had started that night at the movies and ever since then Jacob had been having thoughts. Sexual thoughts about her. Well, he had already been having them before but never as intense. And then he had gotten hard, but neither jerking off or a cold shower would help. Then it started to hurt, and he had to tell Billy. Billy took him to the hospital, but the doctors couldn't figure out the problem. They thought he might have Priapism. They talked about draining blood from his penis and medication to restrict blood flow, but it didn't work. So, Billy had taken him to see Old Quil for some natural medication that might help, but it hadn't worked. And as the days passed, his thoughts about her grew more and more intense and he had been avoiding her out of fear. But tonight, the pain had gotten too bad and he lost control for a minute.

"I don't understand," Bella said, and Jacob wouldn't even look at her.

"I…I don't know what to do, Bella," Jacob said, quietly.

Bella didn't want to see Jacob in pain…but what he wanted…she wasn't sure that she was ready for that. She knew that it wouldn't hurt. She had broken her hymen with a toy once while Edward was off hunting. She thought about the vibrator in her drawer. She felt embarrassed, knowing that recently Jacob had become the person she thought about whenever she used it.

"Okay," Bella took a deep breath, "Let's do it,"

"What?" Jacob's eyes widened.

"I want to help you," Bella said, "But I've never done it before so…we'll have to do it slowly."

Bella expected Jacob to be happy, but instead, he looked even more miserable.

"No," he shook his head, "It's not supposed to happen like this,"

"What are you talking about?"

"I always imagined our first time would be special. After we had been dating for a while. I wanted you to love me when it happened. I don't want it to happen because you feel sorry for me,"

"Jake—"

"I shouldn't have come here," Jacob stood up, heading to the window.

"I named my vibrator after you!" Bella blurted out, and Jacob tensed, "It's not out of pity. I…I'm not in love with you, yet. But I do have feelings for you and I…I have thoughts about you too. Just…I'm sorry it's not happening the way you imagined it…"

Jacob didn't say anything.

"Just come and lay down," Bella said, "We…we don't have to do anything. You look like you're going to fall over. We'll figure it out tomorrow."

"I shouldn't—"

"Please?"

It took a little more convincing, but Bella managed to get Jacob into bed with her. He was tense, trying to stay as far away from her as possible, but she moved toward him, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest.

"Sleep," she ordered, and the tension eased from Jacob's body as his arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her close.

She could feel his erection pressed against her leg, but there was nothing that Jacob could do about it, so she wasn't going to say anything. It wasn't long until they both fell asleep and Bella was sure that everything would be better tomorrow.

…..

Bella woke up to the feel of warm hands on her chest, touching her breasts through her shirt. Bella kept her eyes closed as the memory of last night came back. She knew that she had fallen asleep with Jacob, so it must be Jacob's hands lifting her shirt to expose her breast. Her first instinct was to open her eyes and yell at him, but…

Jacob's hands were playing with her nipples. She had never had another person's hands on her before. It felt…good.

Bella moaned, softly and the hands moved away. Bella was disappointed. Jacob must have lost control for a second but hearing her moan had reminded him that it was wrong.

Soft, hot lips wrapped around his left nipple and Bella gasped, as Jacob's began to lick and suck it. His hand was playing with her right breath to keep it from being neglected. For a long time, he went back and forth between her breast, licking, sucking, rubbing, pinching. Bella didn't know her nipples were that sensitive, but she was completely soaked. Jacob's hips were grinding against the bed, she could hear his desperate grunts and could tell that it wasn't helping.

Jacob's hand brushed over her pussy through her shorts and Bella couldn't stop herself from gasping loudly, her eyes popping open. Jacob froze.

"Don't stop!" Bella said, quickly, then flushed, "I mean…I want to help you."

"I…" Jacob's pupils were blown, and he was breathing harshly, "I'm not going to fuck you,"

"Then what were you doing?"

"I thought that maybe…if I tried to…with you near me then maybe I could," Jacob was stumbling over his words, his hips still moving, struggling to find relief.

Lifting, Bella took off her shorts.

"What are you-?"

"Shut up," Bella hissed, then laid back down, "I'm keeping my panties on."

Jacob's hand brushed over her as if to check and Bella's hips bucked.

"You're wet,"

"Shut up!" Bella closed her eyes in embarrassment, "Just do what you need to do. I trust you."

Jacob smiled, relived before moving down her body until his face was between her legs. Bella wasn't expecting that, opening her mouth to protest, but then Jacob's tongue darted out, tasting her through her panties, and her protest turned into a moan. Pleased by her response, Jacob took a long slow lick.

"Just like that," Bella moaned, her hand finding its way in Jacob's hair as he continued, "Oh,"

Her eyes fluttered closed, and Jacob repeated the action, getting a slow rhythm going. Bella covered her mouth with her hands to muffle her moans. Jacob's tongue was moving faster, and he had his hands on her thighs to keep her legs spread opens.

"I'm gonna cum," Bella whimpered, tugging Jacob's hair and he pulled her panties to the side, his tongue finally touching her bare pussy, "Ah,"

That sent her over the edge and Bella came, Jacob continued to eat her out through her orgasm, still grinding against the mattress until she was left trembling. Bella noticed his fruitless rutting and gestured for him to get up. Jacob crawled up her body until they were face to face.

"I…have an idea," Bella panted, grabbing the bottom of Jacob's shirt and tugging it until he let her out it over her head, "Take off your pants,"

Jacob started shaking his head, but Bella stopped him.

"We aren't going to have sex," Bella said, "Well... there won't be any penetration."

"Bella, I…" Jacob frowned, "Not like this."

"I was just thinking that maybe you could rub yourself against me." Bella suggested, "Over my panties. That way your little Jake can get the stimulation he needs, and you can finally—"

Jacob was taking off his pants before she could finish her sentence. She finally got to see what Jacob had going on down there and Wow. He was much bigger than her toy. She wasn't sure that he would fit if he tried.

Jacob positioned himself against her and started to move. Bella gasped as he rubbed it across her clit over and over. His right hand started massaging her breast, his face was close to her, looking her in the eyes as he humped her. Bella started to move her hips in time with his, her hands finding their way to his shoulder.

"Fuck," Jacob groaned, hands leaving her breast and finding their way to her hips, "I want…I can't…it's not enough!"

Flipping them over so Bella was on top, Bella cried out when Jacob's hands tore off her panties. There was nothing between them now, Bella's legs were on either side of him and the lips of her pussy were pressed against the side of his cock. Jacob's hands were still on her hips moving her back and forth.

"Touch my breasts," Bella moaned, her hands on his chest as she started moving on her own.

It felt so…good. Better than good. Jacob's hands were playing with her breasts, his dick was rubbing across the lips of her pussy, brushing her clit with every move. Bella started moving hips faster, Jacob grunting, she threw her head back, her hand covering her mouth as she climaxed. Jacob's cock was pulsing, but he still hadn't come yet.

"What if you just put in the tip?" Bella gasped, "It might be enough to push you over,"

"I don't have a condom," Jacob grunted, "If I came, I might—"

"I'm on the pill," Bella said, eagerly, "Don't worry."

Jacob rolled them back over, so he was on top, and slowly pushed in just a few inches. He moved back and forth never going any further and Bella couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh god," she whimpered, before grabbing his ass and pulling him all the way inside of her, "Just fuck me!"

Jacob didn't miss a beat, his hips rolling into her, his hands fisting into the sheet beside her as he fucked her. His lips met hers, as they shared their first kiss. It was messy and passionate.

"Oh, yes!" Bella moaned, meeting Jacob's thrusts, "Fuck me, Jacob! Fuck me!"

Jacob shoved his tongue in her mouth muffling her screams as she came yet again. She forgot about why they were doing, getting lost in a haze of pleasure.

"It feels so good! It feels so good!" Bella moaned, unable to hold back as her nails dug into Jacob's skin, "Don't stop! Don't stop, please!"

"Oh god, Bells!" Jacob grunted, pulling almost all the way out and then pushing back in with one hard thrust, "I'm gonna come!"

Something inside Jacob seemed to snap, he thrust became faster, harder. Bella couldn't hold back her screams of pleasure, as Jacob literally fucked her so hard that her body started sliding across the mattress.

"Ah, fuck! Yes!" her legs wrapped around him, trying to pull him deeper, "Oh, Jake!"

"Fuck, yeah!" Jacob grunted, slamming into her, pounding her pussy, "So close! Can't stop!"

He started fucking her with all his willpower, and Bella squealed in delight.

"Oh, yes, Jacob! Fuck me! Fuck ME! Yes!" Bella's back arched and she tightened around him, "Oh my god!"

Jacob grabbed her hands, holding her wrist together with one hand, while her hips bucked against him, trying to get more. She needed more. She needed him to be closer, to be deeper! Her legs kicked out and Jacob dove into her for the last time before he finally came.

"YES! OH, MY GOD! Finally!" Jacob shouted as he spilled his seed inside her.

Bella was still bucking against him, moaning, until it was over.

They both stared at each other, panting, their bodies still connected.

"Thank you," Jacob gasped out, "That was fucking amazing!"

Jacob leaned down and kissed her. Bella groaned, opening her mouth, and deepening the kiss. Her legs wrapped around him again, wanting to keep him close. Her body felt strange. Jacob pulled away and Bella reluctantly lets him go.

"You don't think Charlie heard us, do you?" Jacob asked, and Bella shook her head.

"He's not here. He called and said he was working late,"

"Good,"

Jacob laid down beside her, pulling her body close to his. Bella knew that they should probably talk about what happened…but she was too tired to think of anything to say. All she knew was that she wanted to be closer to Jacob.

 _Even laying on his chest felt too far away._

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is basically Porn with a Plot. I know the first chapter is a little cheesy, but this was mostly just set up for the upcoming chapters.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Burning Desire**

 **Summary: She wrapped her hands around his throat, knowing the only way to end this because he was always going to need this…and she was always going to want it.**

 **Warning: PWP. Basically, just an excuse for me to have Bella and Jacob get down anywhere and everywhere that I can think of.**

 **Chapter Two: Taken**

 _"_ _My panties were still on but he didn't let that stop him, nosing them out of the way and tonguing my sex, making low, growling noises in his throat like a big cat purring with pleasure while it devoured its prey."_  
― **Emme Rollins** , **Dear Rockstar**

* * *

Bella woke up alone.

Jacob was gone and for a moment Bella almost convinced herself it was a dream…then she found her panties that Jacob had ripped apart the night before.

 _Flipping them over so Bella was on top, Bella cried out when Jacob's hands tore off her panties. There was nothing between them now, Bella's legs were on either side of him and the lips of her pussy were pressed against the side of his cock. Jacob's hands were still on her hips moving her back and forth._

"I had sex with Jacob last night," she whispered, then clutched her head in her hands.

Her mind raced, and she tried to calm herself.

It was not a big deal. Last night had just been her helping a friend….by having sex with him. Oh, this was going to be awkward. What if Jacob thought that they were a couple now? She wasn't sure she was ready for that yet.

But she couldn't hurt Jacob. Jacob was her best friend and the only person that she had ever been able to relate. He had gotten her through so much and had tried so hard to not to sleep with her because he wanted their first time to be special.

 _"Oh god," she whimpered, before grabbing his ass and pulling him all the way inside of her, "Just fuck me!"_

Well, it was definitely a night to remember.

Bella let out a chuckle.

Though, it was odd that Jacob wasn't here. She expected him to be the kind of guy who would be there to hold you in the morning. Not the kind to creep out while you were sleeping like a bad one-night stand.

 _"Oh, yes!" Bella moaned, meeting Jacob's thrusts, "Fuck me, Jacob! Fuck me!"_

Bella glanced at her alarm clock. It was too early to go to La Push, but she needed to talk to Jacob and make sure that they were okay. She took a long shower, noticing a few hickeys on her body, luckily, they were easy to cover up once she was dressed.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked, when she came running down the stairs, almost running into him, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah," Bella let out a nervous laugh, "I have to go see Jacob,"

"I thought he was sick," Charlie said, and Bella blushed.

 _"Oh god, Bells!" Jacob grunted, pulling almost all the way out and then pushing back in with one hard thrust, "I'm gonna come!"_

"He called last night and said that he was feeling better," Bella said, quickly, "Anyway, I have to go talk to him right now,"

"It's pretty early," Charlie frowned, "Don't you want breakfast?"

"Not hungry," she said, too nervous to eat, "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay, be safe," Charlie sighed, patting her on the shoulder, "And tell Jacob that I'm glad he's feeling better,"

"All right," Bella nodded, heading out the door.

She thought about what she was going to say to Jacob as she drove down the forest-lined highway to La Push. Maybe she should just act as if nothing happened? If she just acted normal, then maybe Jacob would take the hint and they could just move on.

The house was dark, no lights in the windows. Bella worried that they might be asleep.

She should probably come back later…but she felt like she was going to explode if she didn't see Jacob soon. It was a feeling she'd been trying to put at the back of her mind. Why was she so desperate to see him right now?

 _"Oh, yes, Jacob! Fuck me! Fuck ME! Yes!" Bella's back arched and she tightened around him, "Oh my god!"_

She knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard Billy call after a minute, and a light flicked on.

She twisted the knob; it was unlocked. Billy was leaning around an open doorway just off the little kitchen, a bathrobe around his shoulders, not in his chair yet. When he saw who it was, his eyes widened briefly.

"Well, good morning, Bella." Billy greeted, "What are you doing up so early?"

Bella fidgeted.

"Hey, Billy. I need to talk to Jake. Is he up yet?"

"Uh…" Billy looked uncomfortable, "I'm not sure if he's ready to see anyone. He's been sick and—"

"I think he's feeling better now," Bella couldn't meet Billy's eyes, blushing, "So, I'd like to talk to Jacob now…about him feeling better…if you don't mind,"

It was quiet for a long moment and Bella could imagine what Billy was thinking.

"Oh, I'd bet he's still asleep," Billy nodded toward the tiny hallway off the front room, "He's had a rough few weeks. Kid needs his rest."

"I won't be long," Bella gave Billy a nervous smile, then made her way down the hallway.

Jacob's room was the only door in the hallway. Bella didn't bother knocking as she quietly opened the door and gasped.

Jacob was jerking off, with a pained expression on his face.

His head snapped when he heard her gasp and the two stared at each other, faces turning red.

"I-I'm sorry," Bella said, quickly, "I didn't mean to-"

Jacob groans, then reaches out with the hand not wrapped around his dick to pull her into his room and close the door.

"It's not working!" he hissed, quickly, and Bella's eyes widened, "I still can't-"

"But last night you..." Bella trailed off as she realized where this was going, "You really can't cum without me?"

"It doesn't make sense!" Jacob growled, hand still moving, "I woke up this morning hard as a brick. I managed to make it home and I thought that...but-"

Bella bit her lip.

"Do you want me to help?" she offered, and Jacob's eyes met hers.

"I don-"

"Yes," Bella said, feeling more confident, "You do. Just do what you need to do,"

Jacob hesitated.

"Don't be an idiot, Jake," Bella complained, "We already did it once. Doing it again won't make any difference,"

It was a lie and they both knew it.

"It won't just be one more time, Bella," Jacob muttered, staring at her with an expression like something was stabbing him, "I'm going to have to do it again and again, Bella. It's asking too much."

"Nothing that I'm not willing to give," Bella said, firmly, and Jacob reached out, his expression pleading.

Bella took his hand and he yank her off her feet making her fall on top of him.

"Are you sure?" he muttered against her hair.

"Yes," Bella whispered, and Jacob made a pained noise, before rolling her over so that he was on top of her.

Jacob grabbed her shirt and tore it open, button flying, before he feasted on her breast. Biting and sucking on her nipples. Bella placed her hands on his shoulders, eyes closing in pleasure.

She had wanted this to happen. She hadn't admitted it to herself, but this was what she'd been hoping would happen when she rushed out to see Jacob.

Last night her mind had melt and she'd felt better than she'd ever felt in her life.

She hadn't wanted to give it up.

Now, she didn't have to.

Jacob lifted up and was tugging at her jeans, Bella moved around to help him get them off, but Jacob grew frustrated ripping open the crotch of her jeans.

Bella wondered how she was going to get home with her clothes in pieces like this. Jacob began to rub her pussy through her panties, before moving them aside and fucking her with his fingers while she moaned.

"Jake, please," she begged, as Jacob began licking her clit, "I'm ready!"

"Need to be inside you," Jacob rolled her over so that she was pressed face first into his mattress, ripping her panties open, and then pushed into her.

"Nnnngggh, Jacob, yes."

All Bella could do was moaned, as Jacob took her from behind, reaching forward to rub her breast with his hand.

Jacob cursed, pressing his hand on her back to hold her still.

"Oh, Fuck," Jacob moaned, leaning forward to press a kiss against the side of her face before he pulled out and rolled her, so she was facing him, putting her leg over his should, breathing hard as he fucked into her, "Bella!"

She felt so hot, so alive.

"More!" Bella gasped, and put his hand on her other leg, holding her open so he could move better, "Yes!"

There was a knock on the door, but Jacob didn't stop, setting a brutal pace that had her whimpering his name with each thrust.

There was another knock, harder this time.

"Everything all right in there," Billy called, and Jacob growled.

"Everything's fine!" Jacob called, pushing her legs so that they were pinned beside her head as he dicked her down, "We're just…oh fuck…Talking!"

"Yes!" Bella cried out, as Jacob fucked her harder, faster, deeper, "So much to discuss!"

"Well—" Billy started and Jacob gritted his teeth, "I guess I'll leave you alone."

"Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oh, fuck!" Bella whimpered, and Jacob covered her mouth with his hand.

"So, tight, Bella, so fucking tight…" Jacob groaned as Bella had an orgasm.

Jacob fucked her through it, until he finally shot his load inside of her with a loud guttural roar.

"Damn," Jacob cursed, and Bella realized that he was still hard inside of her.

"Wha…?" Bella was cut off by Jacob moved again, letting go of her legs and grabbing her wrists, pinning them together with one hand, holding her waist with the other, "Oh,"

"It's not working, Bella," Jacob spat the words like poison, but Bella was too far gone to reply.

An especially hard thrust had Bella throwing her head back in ecstasy.

"Please…" Bella panted, "Just…keep going."

Jacob let go of her wrists and pulled her into his lap, basically using her body as a flesh-light, moving her up and down on his cock.

"Feels so good, Bella." Jacob moaned in her ear and Bella whimpered, as he picked up the pace.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," she begged.

His bed was shaking and she worried that it was going to break, but Jacob didn't seem to have the same concerns as he threw her down on, spreading her legs and getting back inside her.

"Gonna cum," Bella moaned, and Jacob bit down on the column between her shoulder and her neck, making her scream, "Ah!"

The bed was banging against the wall from his thrusts and Bella shuddered through her second orgasm. It was too much.

Jacob continued to fuck her until the sun was shining high in the sky. She had cum 3 more times and Jacob still hadn't cum.

Bella was on all fours with Jacob standing on the bed, fucking her from behind again. Her hands were tangled into her bed-sheet, as he pounded her pussy raw.

"This is it," Jacob groaned, and Bella moaned, "I'm gonna cum inside you,"

"Oh, my God," Bella cried, back arching, "Please, keep going!"

"Not…gonna…stop!" he promised, "Love you so much,"

Bella buried her face, biting down to keep herself from replying.

After it was over, Bella laid in the bed next to Jacob unable to breath. Her pussy was throbbing begging for more, even though she was too tired to move. Jacob was panting beside her.

"It took longer this time," Jacob said, and Bella covered her face with her arm.

"We'll figure this out," she said, but she wasn't sure that she wanted to find a solution.

She bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to draw blood.

But even pain could drown out the voice inside her crying out _More, More, More_

"I need to go," Bella said, trying to push down her rising panic, as tried to get up.

"Wait," Jacob said, grabbing her arm, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Bella lied, finally looking at him, "Just need a moment to think,"

Jacob looked like he wanted to say something else. But instead he let her go.

"Do you want to hang out later today?" Jacob asked, and Bella nodded.

"I'll be back this afternoon," Bella assured him, then looked down at her clothes, "Shit,"

Jacob stood up and looked through his draws, giving her a shirt.

"What about my pants?" she asked, and Jacob shrugged.

"Hopefully, this will be long enough to cover that," Jacob said, and Bella blew out a frustrated breath.

"No more ripping up my clothes," Bella growled, and Jacob looked sheepish.

"Sorry," he said, and Bella smiled slightly.

"I'll see you later," Bella stepped out and shut the door softly.

Billy stared with curious, guarded eyes as she walked slowly back into the front room, looking disheveled and wearing his son's shirt.

"Everything worked out?" Billy asked, and Bella flushed.

"Yes…we…talked everything out,"

Billy nodded, and she could see many questions he had for her in his dark eyes, but he didn't voice them.

"Well, I'm just going to go home now," she said, clearing her throat, "I'll be back this afternoon,"

"Drive safe," Billy said, and Bella hurried out the door.

 _This was really getting out of hand._


	3. Chapter 3

**Burning Desire**

 **Summary: She wrapped her hands around his throat, knowing that this was the only way to end this because he was always going to need this…and she was always going to want it.**

 **Warning: PWP. Basically, just an excuse for me to have Bella and Jacob get down anywhere and everywhere that I can think of.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Want**

 _"...She loses control over her body. Her every nerve ending screams in pleasure as his thick cock throbs inside of her, filling the void with warmth..."_

 **―** Vivien Valentine

* * *

After what happened earlier that day, Bella was too embarrassed to go back to Jacob's house. She was lucky enough that Charlie had already gone to work when she got home or else there would have been no way to hide what she and Jacob had been up to.

Still, she wanted to see him.

She called the house, hoping Jacob would pick up…but of course, Billy was the one to answer.

"Hello," Billy answered, and Bella cringed, "Hello?"

"Um…Hi," Bella said, after a long pause, "Is Jacob there?"

"No, he stepped out a while ago," Billy said, then sighed, "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about this morning—"

"Look," Bella said, interrupting him, "I'm heading down to the beach for a while. When he comes back, tell him I am waiting for him, okay? Bye."

Bella tried to shake off the shame. She was never going to be able to look Billy in the eye again. She only hoped that he didn't tell Charlie or else she was going to have to move out.

After eating something, she looked around in her closet for something to wear. Something that Jacob wouldn't have to rip apart if he needed her help again.

God, she hoped he needed her help again.

She settled on one of the dresses that Alice brought for her. A dress was easier to manage. She could just hike it up or slip it off.

She felt weird dressing to have sex with Jacob, but she was just trying to be prepared. It's not like she was trying to seduce him or something. She topped the outfit off with a light jacket.

After she changed, she drove down to First Beach and parked in the empty dirt lot. It was late in the afternoon, so there were a few kids running around. Bella walked in the opposite direction of the kids until she found a path that led through a tall hedge of weeds. It was surprisingly warm, a light breeze blowing.

She paced down the beach toward the north seawall. She couldn't see St. James or the other islands, just the vague shape of the water's edge. She picked her way carefully across the rocks, watching out for driftwood that might trip her.

She wanted to find a place away from everyone else but somewhere that Jacob would still be able to find her.

Finally, she found it; a long bone-white driftwood tree stranded deep on the rocks. The roots twisted up at the seaward end, like a hundred brittle tentacles. She was sure that it was the same tree where she and Jacob had their first conversation.

To her surprise, there was already someone waiting there.

"Hi, Bella." Jacob waved.

"Jake?"

He stood several paces away, shifting his weight from foot to foot anxiously.

"My Dad told me you called," Jacob rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly, "I understand why you didn't want to come to the house,"

It was quiet for a long moment and Bella wondered what she should say.

"Are you…feeling okay?" Bella asked, and Jacob nodded.

"I feel alright," Jacob took a deep breath, "Are you all right? With what happened, I mean,"

"Yeah,"

Bella hated how awkward this was. She had hoped that their friendship would make it through unaltered, but she guesses that some things had to be given up in exchange for amazing sex.

Bella shifted, her thighs rubbing together.

"You don't have to lie," Jacob said, and Bella flinched.

"What?"

"You left really quick earlier and—"

"No. I'm fine." Bella's mouth felt dry and she licked her lips.

Jacob's eyes darkened, and he took a step back, eyes tracing over her.

"You're wearing a dress," his voice was husk and Bella shivered.

"I…um…" Bella couldn't think of an explanation.

Jacob started to tremble, staring at her legs.

"Are you wearing underwear?" Jacob asked, and before Bella could even think of a response, "Don't tell me! I shouldn't have asked,"

"It's…okay," Bella said, wiping her hands down the front of her dress, nervously, "I'm wearing underwear."

Jacob was still staring at her legs.

"Jake?"

"This isn't going to work," Jacob blurted out, and started pacing along the rocks, "I want to hang out with you. I want things to be normal between us for just a little while but I—"

Jacob made a frustrated noise, hands clenched at his sides.

"I can't stop thinking about what color your underwear might be!" Jacob hissed, "Or how nice your legs look. Then that's making me think about seeing your legs wrapped around my waist this morning when I—"

 _His bed was shaking, and she worried that it was going to break, but Jacob didn't seem to have the same concerns as he threw her down on the bed, spreading her legs and getting back inside her._

Bella bit her lip and glanced down at the bulge in Jacob's pants, heat spreading to her core.

"Do you need me to…?" Bella started, but Jacob ignored her.

"Why are you dressed like that?" he demanded, not halting his frustrated stride, "No, it's not your fault. You're free to dress however you want. I'm the one with the problem. Not you."

"I thought it would be easier," Bella said quickly, "In case if you needed—"

"In case I needed you, again," He snorted, "Because I keep ripping up all of your clothes,"

"Jacob, It's okay,"

"No, it's not! Bella, I want you again," he growled, still pacing. "And I know that even if I took you now, I'd still continue to want you because I always want you."

"Jake!"

"What? It's just a fact!" He came to an abrupt stop, "It's taking everything I have not to throw you down in the sand and have my way with you,"

Bella's nails dug into her palms.

"If you need to, we can do it here," Bella suggested in a whisper, "I don't mind,"

Jacob looked so lost.

"You sure?" Jacob took a step towards her, then stopped.

"I want to." Bella said, closing the distance between them, "I was actually hoping for it. That's why I wore the dress,"

Jacob looked surprised that she would do that, and she couldn't believe that she admitted it so easily.

Jacob reached out, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"I'll try not to be so rough this time," Jacob said, before reaching out and pushing her jacket off her shoulders, letting it fall in the sand.

"You don't have to hold back," Bella's hands were already unbuttoning his pants, "I can take it,"

Jacob leaned down to kiss her, and Bella pulled him closer, her lips parting. Jacob kissed her like he had been lost in the desert and she was a bottle of water; greedy, thirsty, and passionate. Jacob held the back of her head with one hand and wrapped his free arm around her waist. He pulled her into him even tighter. His tongue dancing slowly in her mouth as she swirled around it with her own. His free hand slipped down to the lower part of her back and rubbed across her ass.

Bella gasped when he suddenly squeezed her cheek, and Jacob ended this kiss, his mouth latching onto her neck. His hands reached for the bottom of her dress, lifting it up past her thighs. Bella could feel herself trembling with anticipation.

She wanted him to touch her.

Bella reached into his unbuttoned pants, wrapping her hand around his cock, and Jacob growled, shuddering as she moved her hand back and forth.

There was something that she wanted to try first.

"I want to taste it," she whispered, and Jacob groaned.

"God, Bella. Yes," Jacob pulled back, and Bella slowly dropped to her knees.

She had never done this before, but she had seen it enough times in movies. She pulled his jeans all the way down. It was just as huge as she remembered. Wrapping both hands around his shaft, she took a hesitant lick at the tip. Then closed her lips around the head, sucking lightly, Jacob jerked a bit.

Bella could feel him quivering and looked up at him. Jacob was obviously holding himself back. Bella didn't want Jacob to hold himself back though. She became bolder, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could, and Jacob's hand found it's way to the top of her head.

Jacob tasted sweet and Bella was drooling on his cock, bobbing her head back and forth.

"Oh, Bella." Jacob was panting, "Bella stop, I'm gonna cum,"

Bella knew that Jacob needed to cum multiple times to be satisfied, so she didn't slow down. She wanted Jacob to cum in her mouth. She wanted to swallow it. She wanted Jacob inside of her.

 _More, More, More_ , the voice was back, and Bella didn't even try to pretend that they weren't on the same page.

Jacob forgot himself, his hips shoving forward, and Bella gagged for a moment, throat spasming around his dick, before she caught herself, relaxing her throat. Jacob fucked her face. Her hands were gripping his thighs now, her eyes watering.

Jacob pulled her off his cock, eyes so dark they were almost black.

"Jake?" she croaked, and Jacob pulled her hair, causing her to moan.

Fuck, she was wet. She wondered if she could come just from giving Jacob a blowjob. There had to be something wrong with her.

"What do you want, Bella?" Jacob questioned, and Bella's eyes drifted from his face to his glistening manhood.

Bella licked at his cock and Jacob shoved himself back in her mouth. She sucked hard, cheeks hollowing, tongue flexing on the underside. Jacob's grip in her hair loosened, and Bella protested. Jacob took the hint, curling his fingers and tugging. Bella swallowed, and Jacob groaned, pushing forward hard, until he was halfway down her throat, and then he came.

"Oh, you're so good at this," Jacob hissed, pulling out, his cock still hard as a rock, and Bella shivered, overcome and dizzy, "Thank you,"

"Please," Bella's voice was hoarse, and Jacob lifted her up.

Bella only had a moment to marvel at his strength, before he grabbed her underwear and tore it off.

Bella cursed under her breath. She was going to have to start going commando.

"Wrap your arms around my shoulders,"

Bella's arms were already moving before he had finished his sentence. Jacob placed his hands on her waist, and Bella hooked her legs around his arms. Pressing his cock against her entrance, Jacob started fucking her while he was standing up, never letting her feet touch the ground.

"Oh, fuck," Bella moaned, unable to believe he was this strong.

Jacob's hands slid down, cupping her ass, and moving her up and down on his cock.

"Oh, Yes!" Bella cried out, "Oh, yeah, fuck me!"

Jacob gave it to her good,

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me!" Bella was clawing down his back, "Oh, fuck. This is so good!"

Jacob bent his head down and bit her nipple, pulling it with his teeth.

"Oh shit!" Bella threw her head back, screaming as she came.

Jacob fucked her through it, his hands tightening as he pounded into her.

"I want you to ride me," Jacob hissed in her ear, and Bella nodded.

Jacob laid down on the sand and Bella crawled on top of him, eager to get him back inside her. Bella slowly slid down his rod, her hands pressed on his chest for balance.

"Ah, yes. Oh my god," Bella finally had him all the way in, "Oh, fuck me,"

Jacob grabbed her hips, moving her up and down on his cock, grunting.

"Shit, you feel so fucking good, Bella," Jacob groaned, hips thrusting up and meeting hers.

Bella leaned back, her hands on his knees, as she tried to move faster.

She remembered how hard he had fucked her this morning. He hadn't held back then. She wanted him to fuck her like that again. She wanted all of him.

"Fuck me, Jacob!" Bella begged, "Stop holding back. I can take it, I promise,"

"Bella, fuck," Jacob was panting, "Get on your fucking knees,"

Bella climbed off, getting in the doggy style position. The sand dug into her skin and Jacob moved behind her, barely giving her a moment to breathe before he was moving. His hand pushed down on her lower back, while his other hand gripped her shoulder.

"Fuck," Bella groaned, her head lulling forward, and Jacob grabbed her hair, pulling her head back up.

"Yes!" Jacob pressed his chest against her back, still thrusting, leaning forward until his mouth was close to her ear, "Fuck, Bella,"

He leaned back, spreading her cheeks apart and Bella shuddered at the air hitting her exposed hole.

"Jake?" Bella panted, and Jacob let go of her ass.

"Damn," Jacob's pelvis was slapping against her, his hands coming down to rest next to hers as he forced his hips to move even faster, harder, "Take it!"

Jacob's hand tangled itself in her hear and he shoved her head forward into the sand, with a growl. Bella gasped, and Jacob moaned as he tried to fuck her into the ground.

"Fuck yeah," Bella wiggled her hips to create more friction, "More. Give it to me, Jake!"

"Yes, yes," Jacob slapped her ass, "Oh yes."

Jacob leaned forward, and Bella turned her head so that he could kiss her, while he never slowed down his thrusts.

"Mine," he muttered, biting her lip lightly before letting it go.

He pushed her down hard until she was completely lying in the sand, unable to hold herself up.

"Oh, god, Jake!" Bella moaned, and Jacob slapped her ass again.

"This is what you want?" Jacob growled, "You want it like this!"

"Yes!" Bella whimpered, her fingers digging into the sand as she struggled to hold herself in place.

The sound of Jacob's hips slapping against her hips was loud, as were their cries of pleasure. Bella hoped no one came by and found them. She didn't think that she'd be able to stop even with an audience.

Bella shouted as she came again.

"Give me that fucking pussy." Jacob hissed, lifting her ass, so she was back on her knees, his hand slipping around to rub her clit, "God, you're so fucking wet,"

"Oh, fuck. Don't stop," Bella was begging, her hair was sticking to her face, and her dress was covered in sand, "Come on. Come on!"

Jacob's fingers dug deep in her skin, his thrust losing their rhythm as he came inside of her. Bella cried out, shaking as her body greedily took his seed inside of her.

"Take off your dress," Jacob groaned, pulling out, "Take it off,"

His hands gripped the bottom and he tugged it impatiently over her head, before pushing her on her back. He positioned himself between her legs and pushed back into her.

Bella squealed, her leg on Jacob's shoulder. Jacob stared into her eyes while he fucked her.

"Oh my god, it feels so good," Bella whispered, and Jacob kissed her deeply, before grabbing her ankle and holding her leg up, so he could move better.

"Fuck," Jacob cursed, pumping his hips, hand on the back of her neck, his grip loose, "Ah, yes. Yes. You just take it. Don't you? You just take everything."

Jacob hit a spot somewhere deep inside her that had her arching her back, and he picked up the pace. Jacob was grunting like an animal and Bella was sure that she probably had a few hickeys that were going to be hard to cover up.

Jacob threw his head back, with a breathy moan, and Bella closed her eyes in ecstasy. The rest was a blur. Bella lost herself in the constant waves of pleasure. She couldn't keep track of how many times she came or how many times Jacob spilled himself inside of her.

"Holy fuck, it's so good," Bella was face first in the sand again, "Please. Oh, God,"

Jacob came inside her for the last time, rolling to the side so that he wouldn't crush her.

They both lay there, panting.

"Oh, fuck," Bella muttered, breathlessly.

"That was good," Jacob turned his head so that he could look at her, "I think we went longer this time,"

Next time, Bella wanted to do it in the ocean.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked, after a moment of silence and Bella smiled.

"Nothing important," Bella sat up with a groan, "Do you know where my dress is?"

She and Jacob dressed slowly. Both too exhausted to move any quicker. Jacob brushed the sand off her dress, and Bella shook out his jeans. Jacob's shirt was missing, as was Bella's jacket.

She figured they had gotten washed away in the ocean.

"I have to get home and get started on dinner," Bella sighed, and Jacob nodded.

Bella was surprised that she was still a little horny, but she decided not to run away from Jacob this time. She was going to have to learn to control herself and ignore the voice that wanted to keep going.

"You're probably hungry too, right?" Bella chuckled, "Want to come over for dinner?"

"You sure?" Jacob looked a little nervous and Bella wondered why.

"Jacob," Bella kept her voice soft and even. "I would love to have you over for dinner. I'm starving, and we really didn't talk much today."

Bella saw one of her shoes over by their tree.

"And maybe after dinner, I can help you out again," Bella said, going to grab her shoe, "You can stay over tonight if you want?"

Jacob straightened up with a jerk like her words had sent an electric shock through him. His eyebrows shot up and his eyes stared wide.

"You want me to stay over?" he looked at Bella with half-hopeful disbelief. "What about Charlie?"

Bella blushed, having forgotten about her father for a minute.

She might have to move out sooner than she planned.

"I can be quiet," Bella said, carefully, not sure if she could, "Or maybe not,"

Jacob started to laugh, and Bella couldn't help but laugh with him.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out" he agreed, still chortling.

Jacob took one long stride and caught her in a hug.

Bella relaxed in his arms and hoped that she could control herself long enough to eat before the next round. Passing out from hunger during sex was not something she wanted to experience.

 _Though if she had to choose between eating and sex with Jacob, she might take the risk._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review and Let me know what you think. I'm actually a little nervous about how this chapter turned out.**


End file.
